


Erupting Heart

by Akre



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fan Art, Other, gif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akre/pseuds/Akre
Summary: Eggsy draws a heart erupting enthusiastically from a penis at the bottom of the note...—— ch 18, Ballerino
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Erupting Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deepdarkwaters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepdarkwaters/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ballerino](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5617303) by [Deepdarkwaters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepdarkwaters/pseuds/Deepdarkwaters). 




End file.
